valikorliafandomcom-20200214-history
Runic Magic
Runic magic is a subform of nearly every 'existing' magic. In itself, runic is moreso a string of ancient languages, characters, and incantations that are akin to the abysmal chants of Virvius's followers- that is, they are ancient words and powers that are as essential today as they were when the world was young. There are three 'forms' of it, the three of which (in their entirety) form the building blocks of trans-planar activity, be it by sentient life or elemental spell. It should be noted that Runic "magic" is not magic in the traditional sense- its users expend another fuel, be it the quality of their items, themselves, or the world around them, instead of the traditional 'mana'. Likewise, it is not restricted to these three forms. Blood Runes Blood-Runes, or the magics confined to the Runesand deserts of Meridiem, are the most powerful- in actuality, the few of the Runic-Tribes (or "Runic Sages") that have the full capability to manipulate this forms of magic are some of the most powerful mortal beings to exist. They are living conduits for the chaos that exist between all things, and are physical manifestations of the primordial laws runic-characters establish. Alas, the true Runic-Sages are a dying breed, and are the stuffs of myth and legend. Runic-Magic in the Sage respect is invoked through, as previously stated, the sages blood- they are the mortal descendants of ancients, Aasimar who's ethereal lineage extends beyond those of the World's gods. As a member of the tribe transcends from child to young-adult to adult and so forth, he/she is inscribed with runic patterns- patterns similar in kinship to those of the Runic Tablets. These runic patterns allow a myriad of effects, and are the tools by which a Runic-Sage performs his/hers miracles; in short, they manipulate vast amounts of arcane energy without the use of 'mana' in the typical wizardry sense- a runic-sage expends, or violates, his own physical stamina and, to an extent, life. There have been cases when a sage simply obliterates his or hers body and mind from performing one-to-many runic-feats. ( Example: Cenubis, the only Runic-Sage recognized or roleplayed in traditional Valikorlian canon, sealed, or "imprisoned" Som il Sol. This is a good example of the powers they wield, though in respect of a Sage's potential, is a fraction of that power.) Rune-Smithery Rune-Smithery is an art that, up untill the loss of the Runic Grimoire, was excluded to the dwarves of Droth Danor. It horrendously pales in comparison to the arts practiced amongst the Runesand-Desert-Tribes, though is effective when used in conjunction with nearly any form of magic; it is the runic ancestor of Artificery, but has yet to fall out of practice due to the myriad of practical uses. Rune-Smithery has amongst it different 'spells', or Runic-Characters, that have been known to function as easy-to-use lanterns or a means of dispelling wizadry. Rune-Smiths can also 'attune' objects, or prepare them for a near-permanent empowerment by a wizard, sorceror or magician- a process known as enchanting. ( Example: Daniel Rye, practitioner of the art known as Iron Fist, owns a pair of enchanted gauntlets. These gauntlets were attuned by a Rune-Smith, and empowered by Artius Somantio.) Artificery Artificery is in part, the ultimate combination of Rune-Smithery, Wizardry, and post-flood engineering. In the past, many engineers refered to spurts of mana-influenced technology as 'manatap', or 'manatech'- Artificery is a craft that embodies these vague titles. Artificers are basically wizard-engineers- they master a near-complete atonement-like-process that allows them to fashion wands which mimic the cantrips and spells of elementalists and arcanists alike. They create air-ships and other contraptions that can fly, magic-displacing contraptions, and near-sentient constructs. ( Example: It is widely believed that the near-forgotten practice of Artificery gave rise to the sentient construct race known as the Warforged. The most prominent of them, Bromium the Steadfast, is himself rumored to be last true Artificer.) Category:Magic